


A Moment More In Your Arms

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Military Training, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Secret Relationship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: No one can find out that their together, like this. Not a single soul.If they do it will all be destroyed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Femslash February





	A Moment More In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Secret. Own prompt, modern!AU
> 
> I'm only part way into season 2 of she-ra so no spoilers please!

It was still dark when Adora woke up. She knew she could get at least another hours sleep before the roll call, when someone would go around banging a pan to wake them up and they all had to stand at the ends of their bed with a salute in preparation for the sergeant coming around.

Really, she should sleep more. She was exhausted from the training exercises the day before. But it would be more painful to wake up again if she let herself fall back into slumber. She absolutely hated being forced awake.

A smile crossed her lips at the slight mumbling and russling under her covers. Catra buried herself closer to Adora where she was curled up against, completely covered by the sheets. Adora couldn’t help but run a hand through her girlfriend’s her and gently rubbed her scalp. Catra let out a soft, almost purring sound, and pressed her head against Adora’s hand.

She was slowly waking up too. Adora took the time, the quiet of a half asleep Catra not talking, to admire her. She relished in the feel of the warm body against her, the lithe arms twined around her own toned body. It was these moments she enjoyed the most. The early morning when they were both still asleep and could just enjoy each others company.

Times together, as a couple, were so rare. Even sleeping in the same bed was risky (thankfully Catra’s bunk was right next to hers). They got away with more than they otherwise would due to having grown up together. But it could only explain away so much closeness between them.

If it was found out they were more than friends they would be seperated at best. Adora shuddered to think of what the worst would be. Relationships weren’t accepted in this military camp, nevermind ones that were… well, gay. 

“You’re worrying again,” Catra murmured, wide eyes peering up at Adora as she crawled up to rest against her chest. “Stop it, it’s pointless.”

“That’s not how it works, Catra,” Adora rolled her eyes.

“Yeah it is. Just stop thinking about whatever you are. It’s probably dumb, anyway. You think a lot of stupid things.”

Adora flicked her girlfriend’s nose playfully, eyes lighting up slightly at the teasing grin she got in return. She let her girlfriend kiss her, pressing their lips together lightly. They kissed for a few minutes, entwined in each other’s arms, until Adora pulled away.

“What if we get caught?” she whispered, unable to fully banish her worries. 

“We won’t,” Catra gave her a tired smile. She’d heard Adora worry about this so many times. 

“But you can’t guarantee that! What if one of our roommates wake up? Or someone walks in when we’re like this…”

“No one in this room will snitch,” Catra’s smile turned positively deadly at that. “Beside, some already know.”

Adora’s mouth fell open slightly and she blinked in panic.

“They’re not going to tell anyone, Adora,” Catra comforted, kissing her cheek. Adora wasn’t so sure. “I’m made sure of it.”

“That still doesn’t stop the possibility of-”

“Adora,” Catra cut her off. “It’s been months and nothing’s happened. We’re expert secret keepers. I’d kill someone before I let them ruin this. And I mean that.” 

“I…” Adora didn’t know what to say. She had known the depth of Catra’s loyalty to her for a long time, long before they had gotten together. It was Adora who had asked but it was also her who’d taken so long to figure out her feelings. So really, it shouldn’t be such a shock that Catra would literally kill for her. It was very in line with her personality. “I love you.”

“I know,” Catra grinned teasingly, kissing her again. Adora glared at her. “Don’t look at me like that, I love you too.”

“I wouldn’t if you weren’t such a shit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra laughed quietly. “Can’t change who I am, sorry.”

“I know,” Adora smiled. She wouldn’t change Catra for the world. “But you can shut up so we can enjoy the rest of our time together.”

Catra stuck her tongue out at that but still complied, snuggling back up against Adora. She tucked herself under Adora’s chin, the blonde girl burying her face into her girlfriend’s hair. She let out a soft sigh. 

As much as she worried, she wouldn’t want to lose this. She’d much rather risk everything to be with Catra then have to be seperate. And it wasn’t just her burden to bear alone.

It was their secret.


End file.
